mikayla's Revenge
by kakashishot
Summary: When a certain medic gets on Mikayla's last nerve let's say dancing has become a way of revenge. Grammer errors will be broken and punctuation as well. This has been something I been wanting to write. I'm not sure if ill make a sequal. So read if u want and if i see flames the most probable thing is that ill use them to scare away Freddy Krueger later


**I wrote this a long time ago got the idea at work was listening to yes Flo Rida hence the song. Everything everyone knows belongs to someone so I don't own squat. Maybe the idea who knows someone may have already written this well read if u want. The lyrics are from Rap Genius. There are different ways to spell her name I just spelled it this way. The sleep information I found in national Sleep Foundation. Disclaimer over**

Mikayla's Revenge

Here I am, its 5 in the morning and I'm waiting for my guardian. You're probably wondering who I am and who my guardian is. I'll answer that right now. My name's Mikayla Bones and I'm waiting for none other than Ratchet. You see this all started with my break up with Sam. It was the last straw and he couldn't stop whining about everything, and when I say," everything" I literally mean everything. Anyway, Optimus didn't want to leave me with any chance the deceptions would take me hostage. Now the problem was who was going to be my guardian. Bee was already taken, and so were all of the other Autobots, except for Ratchet. I didn't really want him at first… but hey beggars can't be choosers. Along the way, I got to know the medic, and let's say us getting to know each other has been more like a teeter-totter. He's a health nut to everyone and everybot, but he was way more strict with me than with everyone else. Only because he's my "Guardian". I do manage to sneak snacks once in a while. I also know he can't stand rap or hip-hop. I've tried to make him listen to it before but since he controls the radio I never win.

Looking up I see Ratchet coming. I stand and wait patiently for him to stop. The door opens and I go in sitting down a yawn escape me. "Mikayla a teenager needs at least nine hours of sleep others need 8 ½. How much sleep do you get?" I frown at the stereo then sigh." 6 hours can we get coffee?" No, but here's something to wake your senses." Oatmeal, bananas, yogurt, milk, and some orange juice. I smile and dig in. Hoping he's not paying attention, I try to plug in my iPod. The good news is I'm able to plug my iPod in. The bad news Ratchet won't let me listen to my music. "Awe Ratchet come on, you never let me listen."

"Maybe if it was classical but it isn't" No not this time I argue

"Yes" I turn on my iPod

"No" He turns off the stereo

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO" he screams out loud. In that moment he breaks my iPod. I look at my iPod the screen goes black. Picking it up I glare at Ratchet this iPod was one of the last gifts my dad left me before the police took him to jail. I don't speak to him until I get to the base. An hour passes and I start to see the base. Ratchet passes the guards and we go in. I get out of the vehicle and slam his door shut. With the mechanical whirring coming from behind me I know Ratchet has transformed. "Femme, Mikayla fleshing" I keep giving him the cold shoulder. I see Ratchet trying to grab me I start to run. I run into the mess hall hoping the distance will separate me and the medic. Seeing an open door I go in and hide. I chose the worst place possible. I'm not in the Med-bay instead I'm in Wheeljacks lab. It's doom to any human, bot or any nonliving. Everyone knows not to come in here, but this must be safer then Ratchet Right? Wrong once inside the door closes locking me in. A shout escapes me. I scream my lungs off as I feel a giant hand covering me whole. "Hey, Jack let me out" nothing happens I'm about to yell but an explosion occurs. Bright blue optics are the first thing I see. Getting up from his hand I see his lab is in smoke meaning everyone is going to check on him.

"WheelJack hide me"

"Huh?"

"HIDE ME" I shout

"Oh uh… um…" rolling my eyes I point to the drawers. Wheel jack seemed to get the hint. Picking me up I hide inside the drawers.

"WheelJack are u alright?" Optimus ask walking into seeing what blew up in the lab.

"BLASTED MECH IN PRIMUS WHAT ARE U DOING!" shouted an angry Ironhide.

"Is anyone hurt?" Ratchet says.

"No everything's fine except a broken lab he…. .he...he" jack explained trying to sound innocent.

Ratchet doesn't laugh taking a sigh he responds "clean up this mess and don't hurt yourself, Primus knows I don't need more patients." Getting ready to walk out the door he remembers something.

"Has anyone seen Mikayla?" When no one answers he mumbles about femmes being the same no matter the species.

Hearing most of the bots walk out I wait for Wheeljack to let me out. I wait 10 mins and my eyes adjust to the brightness in Jacks lab.

"Mikayla who are you hiding from and why?"

Breathing quietly I tell him about the broken iPod and the taste in poor music.

WheelJack tells me he's only concern for my health I refute with music won't change a person.

"Help me clean up this mess and I may have something you may be looking for." Agreeing to his offer I stay 3 hours. The mess was everywhere but was able to get done.

Cleaning up the last few pieces I notice jack was not around. Calling out his name he appears from a completely different room. Walking towards me he gets down to knee level and hands me another iPod.

I state the obvious telling Jack what it is.

"Yes on the outside it looks like an ordinary iPod, but once it's connected to any cybertronian it makes any bot dance to whatever song is downloaded."

Understanding what this was I ask one question.

"Why did you make this?"

Giving a small laugh he explains that the twins wanted to prank Ironhide or Ratchet and if he didn't then he would be a victim as well.

Nodding to his point I ask him to open the door so I can get out of the lab. With no hesitance, he opens and I leave to go look for a certain medic. In the halls, I take the iPod out and look for songs. I'm surprised it has a couple but none of the ones I like. Going to the menu I see this iPod doesn't need iTunes to download. It has a search engine. Typing up Rap God by Eminem the song automatically loads it. I smile as an idea sets in my head. Looking up one more song the iPod downloads it. Looking for a robot should have been an easy task, but it was like playing hide and seek.

I've been wandering around looking for Ratchet. It's been to 2hours and there is no sight of the medic. No mission has been called so he's somewhere in the base. The tunnels are empty except N.E.S.T soldiers. Checking the lounge the younger bots are there watching the Simpson. Meaning Prime is in his office and Ironhide in the training range. I suddenly want to smack myself the med bay, of course, why didn't I think of that in the first place. Walking out of the room I turn a left. A smile spreads across my face at what I'm about to do. Reaching the medical exam room I walk in using the human doors. I'm sadly disappointed that Ratchet is not in here. Leaving the room I hear the voice I've been looking for.

"Mikayla" turning around Ratchet walks out of a hidden door. How many hidden doors do we have I wonder to myself? Ratchet steps closer and puts his hand down I walk in his hand. Holding me up we enter to where he was hiding. I'm surprised to see a small room with a berth. None of us speak.

"Ratchet"

"Mikayla" we both speak at the same time. I blush, and then I hear fans must be from inside him. It's silent again. Thinking about what I'm going to say I feel a poke. My eyes wander over to Ratchet.

"Mikayla I'm sorry for your iPod, but I can't stand that infernal racket of yours."

"I know but have u ever heard of what the lyrics say." Giving me a glare he nods. I know I'm not going to win this fight over the iPod so I go to my last resort.

"Fine ill take your apology if I'm able to hear one last song." Going to the med bay he puts me down then transforms to his alt mode. Opening the door I plug in the iPod that Jack gave me. The results are unexpected a miniature version of Ratchet's real form is outside. The version is as tall as me. Getting out of him I walk to the mini-him. In his alt from I hear a song starts:

 _[Hmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm_

 _(Let me talk to 'em, let me talk to 'em)Hmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm_

 _(Let me talk to 'em)]_

I laugh at the irony.

 _[ Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

 _The whole club was lookin' at her She hit the flo' (she hit the flo'!), next thang you know Shawty got low-low-low-low-low-low-low-low_

 _Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps (with the straps)_

 _She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (ayy!)_

 _She hit the flo' (she hit the flo'!), next thang you know_

 _Shawty got low-low-low-low-low-low-low-low]_

My mouth hung open when Ratchet was literally getting low he had both hands out. Elbows up his digits were in a fist and shaking both first along with his ass.

 _[I ain't never seen nothin' that'll make me go. This crazy all night spendin' my_

 _dough Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go. Them birthday cakes they stole_

 _the show So sexual, she was flexable Professional, drinkin' X and oh._

 _Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think I, whoa Did I think I see shawty get_

 _low? Ain't the same when it's up that close Make it rain, I'm makin' it snow Work_

 _the pole, I got the bank roll I'ma say that I prefer them no clothes. I'm into that, I_

 _love women exposed. She threw it back at me, I gave her mo'Cash ain't no_

 _problem, I know where it goes She had them—]_

Ratchet got up from his first move then put one hand down on the ground. While kicking both his peds were in the air. Going back down he looked like he was going to do a push up instead he let his feet fall lying sideways then ran in a circle. Changing this move he went to a handstand pushing on the ground to stand up. The lyrics repeats itself then goes to another verse.

 _[ Hey, shawty, what I gotta do to get you home? My jeans full of guap and they_

 _ready for shones Cadillacs, Maybachs for the sexy grown. Patron on the rocks_

 _that'll make you moan. One stack c'mon, two stacks c'mon_

 _Three stacks c'mon, now that's three grand. What, you think I'm playin', baby girl?_

 _I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands. That's what I told her, her legs on my_

 _shoulder. I knew it was over, that Henny and Cola. Got me like a solider, she ready_

 _for Rover I couldn't control her. So lucky oh me, I was just like a clover. Shawty_

 _was hot like a toaster. Sorry but I had to fold her_

 _Like a pornography poster, she showed her—]_

Now standing up Ratchet began walking towards me I don't know what he was thinking but I became his dance partner. I was walking backwards with him moving forwards. Then it changed to with him walking backwards and me going forward. Taking my hand he brought me to his chest before bending me backwards. Once pulling me up he twirled me around. Letting go I took a step away. I didn't see where Ratchet was but looking down I saw that he appeared to be sliding between my legs.

 _[Whoa, shawty. Yeah she was worth the money. Lil' mama took my cash_

 _And I ain't want it back. The way she bent that back. Got her them paper stacks_

 _Tattoo above her crack I had to handle that I was on it, sexy woman_

 _Let me showin' and made me want it. Two in the mornin', I'm zonin'_

 _And them Rosay bottles foamin'. She wouldn't stop, made it drop_

 _Shawty did that pop and lock. Had to break her off that guap_

 _Gal was fly just like my Glock]_

Standing up he carried me bride way style I was holding onto his neck. Taking a gulp of air Ratchet threw me in the air. I was twirling in circles waiting for my fall. The fall was faster than I imagine. Caught in Ratchets arms I blink. This time he moves my body around his waist like those professional dancers. When I'm standing up again he bends me down and teases a kiss. The song finally ends. There is a two-minute break. That's all Ratchet needs to expel the iPod out. I see something fly out of Ratchet. We step away from each other. My face is the color of a cherry. Something in Ratchet engines starts it's his fans.

"Mikayla …..I'm…uh … What I mean….. that is…what I'm trying to say" Ratchet gets no words out I can't even begin to think what I'm going to the medic.

"WOW!"Ratchet I didn't know u had moves like that." Turning around Skids Mudflap, Ironhide and Optimus are there. Ironhide and Prime are leaving their mouths wide open. Coming out of there frozen state Prime walks to the iPod. "Optimus, No" shouts Ratchet. I run behind one of the bot's legs too late "Yeah" by Usher starts. … Sequal who knows? End


End file.
